Celtic Thunder meets The Movies
by samjosam
Summary: The music group Celtic Thunder has something go horribly wrong! Suddenly they are sucked into movies and the characters they've replaced brought into our world... just before a concert! Includes Labyrinth, LotR, PotO, Star Wars, BatB, Elizabethtown and DH
1. Introduction: The Concert

The concert was to begin any minute. The surrounding fangirls were shouting the names of the boys along with "I love you!"s and "will you marry me?!"s.

Two girls in the audience shook their heads at the vicious display, still having a hard time believing people could be so erratic, and so caught up in their perfect fantasies about the 5 singers, though it is possible that the reason they were not able to believe was because those two girls were living most of the fangirls dreams.

Sam Carr and Ryan Kelly were very much so in love, and you could see the excitement in her eyes as she awaited her boyfriend's concert to begin, she hadn't seen him in months and since the beginning of the tour, she rarely got to speak with him. After the concert he was going to be staying in town a while to be with her, and she could barely contain her enthusiasm.

Kaitlyn Johnston was head over heals in love with Keith Harkin, though if you didn't know her you would never guess. Generally her conversations with him consisted of insults about his 'inferior' brain, calling him a sea monkey, managing to beat him at 'sword' fights (which were actually sticks or rods of bamboo they found lying around) and terrorizing him with her weirdness. And believe it or not he loved her more than anything in this world. Keith would drive Kaitlyn insane on a daily basis, flat out insult her, and make her jealous with his skills on the guitar, something she was truly envious of. Don't ask him why he loved her. Don't ask her why she loved him. They really didn't know themselves.

The men were sitting backstage anticipating the start of the show. George was scanning the paper in the corner, next to Damian who was curled up with an electronic game of some sort. Paul and Ryan were both reading, though Ryan found he couldn't concentrate on more than a sentence, his mind continuously distracting itself with thoughts of the show, and of seeing Sam after so long. Keith was unable to keep his hands still, and he would glance up at the clock every few seconds, as if he was trying to make time go faster, but each time he looked up it seemed to be moving slower than before.

Suddenly a small cry came from next to George. They looked over to see a boy where Damian had been sitting. He was short and in ragged clothing, that seemed to be from a different time or place entirely. His pants, or shorts rather, were rolled up, but still to long for him, though he himself was not stout. In fact he was quite scrawny in comparison to the boy who had just vanished. The many layers of clothing hung off his small frame. He had thick brown hair that looked as if it was trying to overtake his head, but his blue eyes seemed to be able to shine through even the darkest night, and right now they were huge. "Who are you?" he nearly screamed. "Where is Sam?!" this he did scream. He seemed even more fearful at the absence of his friend.

"Florida…?" Ryan said after a long pause. "Who are you?"

"Frodo." He said slowly. "Frodo Baggins."

"Well this is odd…" said a masculine voice over by the clock, where Keith had been pacing moments before. He wore almost royal looking attire, and had his platinum hair in a most… peculiar fashion. His two different colored eyes glinted with mischief, and just by looking at him you could tell this man was up to no good. "Now--" he looked down to his lap then froze. His eyes searched the room, but he didn't find what he was looking for. He brought forth his hand and cupped it as if he expected something to appear in it. Nothing did. "You." He said looking over to George. "Where are Toby and Sarah?" his gaze was menacing, all hints of mischief gone.

"The dogs?" Paul asked thinking of Sam's small mutt named Sarah that always got overexcited, and Kaitlyn's large black dog, named Tobias Kahn, Toby for short.

"Scotland." George said, sitting up a little straighter at the mention of his daughter's name.

"Florida" Paul answered at the same time. "Now who are you?"

"You know very well who I am." He said looking at the men expectantly. "No I don't suppose you do. I am a king and I expect to be treated as such."

"King of what?" asked a voice sarcastically. "You sure don't look like any king I've ever known, and I've known my fair share of kings." His stench allowed him to be known before his voice. He had on white, almost futuristic looking armor stained with mud among other things, and was dripping wet. He too looked around "where's the kid?" he asked. "And the broad, what's her name? Leia."

The only Leia the two men knew was Kaitlyn's ten year old neighbor. "Florida." Paul answered again.

"I am the _Goblin King_" the outlandish man sneered. "And who might _you_ be?" Jareth demanded.

The man took a moment before answering. "Luke Skywalker." Han Solo lied. He was already on the run from more than one person and figured the less these people knew about him, the better things would be for him later. Frodo was staring at them his eyes even larger than they were before. "What's with the runt?" he asked.

Frodo pointed over to where Paul had been. In his place was a small built man with long chestnut hair nearly down to his shoulders. His dark eyes were wide, though his expression remained calm. "You okay?" George asked. The man nodded his head slowly.

"I'm fine." He said. "Do you know where Phil is? My… _boss._" He winced thinking about how Phil had just told him about costing them all one _billion_ dollars.

"Florida!" George yelled talking about their producer, Phil Coulter. He was a little more than freaked out right then, seeing as all his co- workers had just disappeared and been replaced with these… psychopaths! "who _are _you?"

"I'm fi--I mean Drew."

Drew took a moment to take in his surroundings, but was soon interrupted by someone yelling.

"Where is Lucy?!" he yelled. He sat in George's seat and was covered in dirt and grime.

"Florida!" all the characters cried in unison.

~*~

In the audience a young woman in her early twenties sat. She wore a light blue workers dress, along with a dark blue cloak clutched tight around her, and covering her face, her shoulder length hair was pulled back into a pony tail, though one stray lock fell into her eyes repeatedly. "Where am--"she began to ask the startled looking girl next to her but was distracted by the sight of her hand. Belle's green eyes stared at her hand. She began to clench and unclench her fingers and could not be torn away from the sight.

Next to her a sixteen year old girl was shaking, her chocolaty brown ringlets attempted to conceal her face, but anyone could see her fear, and one may ask if she had seen a ghost. In fact she had. Her brown doe eyes were gargantuan and added to her naïve, innocent look. Only her clothing would make one think otherwise. It was an opera costume, white at the top with off the shoulder sleeves, the torso of the dress was ebony black, and the many layers of her skirt were golden.

Kayley and Sam were gone.


	2. LotR, Labyrinth, and BatB, oh my!

"Ah!" Damian screamed. A hand clapped hard over his mouth.

"What do you think your doing!?" Sam asked still covering Damian's face. He struggled, but finally got free.

"What _is that?" _

"The ringwraith." Sam said. Damian gave him a blank look. "Their after the ring." He still didn't understand. "The ring we have to _destroy._"

"What ring?" the teenager asked.

"The one around your neck!" Damian looked down and saw a chain tucked into the dress shirt he was going to wear for the show. He pulled it out slowly a gazed at the golden circlet; the ring looked no different than any old wedding band. "Why would we destroy it?" The ringwraith were still near, so he had to whisper.

"So Sauron doesn't get it."

"So why don't we just, I don't know, keep it? It's kind of… pretty…" he was still holding by the chain, and the ring seemed to glow even in the limited light.

"No!" Sam yelled. "Frodo, don't let it get to you!" Damian tore his gaze from the ring to give the hobbit a confused look.

"Frodo? What the heck kind of a name is Frodo?"

"Yours!"

"If he can't get it, then why don't we just give it to Keith, he'll lose it within the week."

"Who's Keith?" the exasperated little hobbit cried.

~*~

"Your highness! Your highness!" The tall armored goblin yelled running up to Keith.

"What--?!" Keith cried jumping, his arms flailing out. A gurgle came from a weight on his lap. He looked down slowly at the blonde baby, who was giggling and grabbing at Keith's surfer style hair. He jumped again, and landed on the rather uncomfortable stone seat. His cloudy eyes looked over the room, and he gasped as he took in each of the goblin, the next one uglier than the last. They were scattered throughout the room, throwing pebbles at chickens, and playing with what Keith could only guess to be the remains of another one of the unfortunate birds.

"Your highness, the girl!" the tall goblin squealed.

"What girl?" Keith asked.

"Th--the one who ate th--the peach and forgot everything!"

This was all stating to sound familiar, and besides Keith could most certainly get used to being referred to as 'Your Highness' "What about her?" he said attempting to sprawl out in an arrogant kingly (or rather 'goblin' kingly) way, only to recall the baby, who was still trying to pull at Keith's hair. He pushed the child's hands away and shifted him instead, trying to get him out of reach of his head. The goblins didn't notice any change in their king's behavior, after all Keith had been king for as long as they could remember, which was four seconds at best.

"She's here, with the monster and Sir Didymus and the dwarf who works for you!" the goblin cowered as if he expected to be beaten on spot for giving his report.

"… Is she not supposed to be?" he asked after a long moment.

"Well… sir… you said--"

"Uh, then, stop her!" Keith said gesturing out his arms as if it were the obvious answer.

"We're trying sir, but…"

"Well, I guess it can't be too bad if she's here, I mean what is she--"he stopped mid-sentence as a realization dawned in him. "Is it Sarah?" he asked. The soldier nodded profusely. "Holy crap!" he yelled shooting out of the chair and pumping his fist in the air.

"I'm David Bowie!" Toby gurgled from his perch on Keith's hip. "And you're killing the moment."

"Who's David Bowie?" a chubby goblin asked.

"Umm… I am."

"Long live the king!" The goblins all cheered. "Long live David Bowie!"

"No, no," Keith shouted above the noise of the goblins. "Elvis is the king."

"Long live Elvis!"

"Actually, Elvis is dead," they stared up at him in shock, one beginning to tear up. "Though, there is some debate…" cheering overtook the throne room.

"Long live Elvis!"

~*~

Kayley found herself clutching tight to the mane of a huge horse, and shivered against the cold; knee high socks may keep you slightly warm, but not when it's paired with board shorts, a short sleeved Roxy shirt, and a camouflaged hat.

She gasped when she saw yellow-eyed wolves chasing after her, their sharp teeth barred as they snarled,

It was now that she regretted never going to the stables with her sister, Kloe, sure she loved horses, but she had never learned how to ride, let alone how to stop. "Stop!" Kayley yelled. The horse looked up at her, its eyes full of fear. "Philippe?" she asked, recognizing the expression of the horse from one of her favorite movies. Looking back at the wolves again she noticed they too were animated, but animated or not she was sure they could kill her, or possibly maim her. "Stop, you dumb horse!"

Philippe skidded in the snow, but managed to halt. Kayley averted her eyes from the wolves, and tried to keep her emotions in check, remembering all the books she had read on dogs, and all the times she had been able to submit so one would leave her alone, training dogs was actually a something she enjoyed doing.

The wolves began to circle around her, the leader directly in front of Kayley, still growling. Suddenly Kayley looked down at it, glaring straight into its eyes. The wolf backed up and hunched over, looking at the ground. The other wolves saw that the pack leader had submitted and they stopped growling and stood behind their leader.

The beast came running into the forest, tackling the head wolf, and knocking the other wolves aside as the attacked. "No!" Kayley cried. "I can handle this, you stupid, retarded wad of fluff!"

Beast stopped struggling to look at whom he thought to be Belle, when he did the wolves let go of him, and went to stand behind her.

"Well are you just going to freeze your butt off in the snow, or are we going home?"

The beast continued to stare at hr in shock. "Fine then, I'll ride the horse and you can walk, ungrateful cad."


	3. Blasters, Phantoms, Knives, and BIG BOOM

"What are you doing just standing there?! Help him! Luke!" the princess yelled at Ryan as she waded deeper into the filth.

"Help who? What? Oh!" he cried covering his nose. "What the heck is that smell?!" A monstrous sounding growl emanated throughout the room to answer him. Turning, Ryan saw the 7-foot wookiee looking at him and waving his arms desperately.

Suddenly Luke burst from the waste, with something wrapped around his neck. "Shoot… it…" he whispered, losing what little air he had left.

He searched franticly for something to shoot it with, but he didn't have a holster on the suit he was wearing for that evenings performance, after all, why would he? He looked up at the princess. "I have to do everything don't I?!" she yelled. "Use his!" Chewbacca growled in agreement.

Ryan fell to his knees and grabbed Luke's blaster; He fumbled a second but found the grip, but once he got it pointed at the creature it ducked under the water, bringing Luke with it. Leia snatched the blaster from him and began shooting randomly at the water, Chewbacca did the same. After they stopped, all was still for a moment.

"Was that Luke Skywalker?" Ryan asked. Chewy gave a mournful grunt. "Oh crap." He said with a dazed expression. "I just killed Luke Skywalker."

A groan rattled through the chute and the walls began to shift, closing in on them.

"Aw, crap."

~*~

Sam could feel the heat from the torches all around, and felt warm air blowing up from beneath her. Opening her eyes she looked directly at the phantoms deformed face, his deep brown eye smoldering with fury, and the other was a devastating blue that seemed to harbor all the sadness of the world.

Tearing her sight away from him she saw that in her hand she grasped the 'Don Juan' mask. "I--I--" but Sam was cut of as he snaked one arm around her waist and began to stomp at the levers of the bridge, her stomach going into fanatics (and NOT the good kind.) as they dropped down into the false flame.

They began to trudge through the darkness, him yanking her by her arm. "Please, sir, there's been a misunder--" as light began to filter in her cut her off.

"_Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair, down we plunge to the prison of my mind!_" he sang, pulling her even harder for emphasis.

Snapping herself out of the trance his voice had put her in she attempted to explain again. "Please I'm not who you think I am--"

"_Down that path into darkness deep as hell!"_ he continued to ignore her.

"I'm not--" he tugged her arm as he turned to face her.

"_Why you ask was I bound and chained in this cold and dreadful place, not for any mortal sin but the wickedness of my abhorred face!"_

His voice plunged deep to her core, and she felt herself once again fall under the spell of his music, it was just like all the times she had watched it, only so much stronger, fully incapacitating her. Sam gasped as he tore her from a boat she hadn't even known she was standing in. _"Hounded out by everyone,"_

"Please, stop!" she cried; He was holding her arms so tightly it hurt.

"_Met with hatred everywhere,"_ the phantom ignored her, spitting out the lyrics. "_No kind words from anyone,"_ he softened. "_No compassion anywhere…_Christine…" he said. "_Why?"_ he whispered. "_WHY?!"_ Sam gasped as he shook her, fear overtaking any feelings of remorse she held for him before.

~*~

Paul was in an empty apartment. On an exercise bike. That had a knife pointed directly at his abdomen.

"Ah!" he gasped, trying to stay still so he wouldn't trigger the bike to motion and have the knife plunged into his stomach, which might be slightly painful. As he remained pressed against the chair the duct tape gave way and the knife fell.

He sighed in relief and got up from the chair, honestly, he knew he made the other guys mad sometimes, but he never thought one of them would ever try to KILL him.

As he got up from the bike he heard a small clip of music.

"_I can't get next to you--" the _cell phone was vibrating on the deserted table. "_I can't get next to you--" _it vibrated again coming closer to the edge. Paul figured since there was no one there he ought to answer it.

"…hello?" he said shakily, after all he had just had a knife pointed at him.

"Drew?" came a female voice over the speaker "It's your sister…" said Drew's sister, whoever that was. "I've got some bad news,"

"I'm sorry; I'm not--"

"Drew, Dad's dead." She cut him off.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "But I'm afraid--"

"Don't kid around right now!" she yelled. "You're the responsible one! You've got to take care of this!"

"Me?" Paul said. "The responsible one? That's a scary thought!"

~*~

The car was skidding sideways, about to go airborne when George opened his eyes, realizing this, his eyes opened 3 times bigger than they normally would have. With a shout he sprang to the car door and lunged out at the last possible second.

Tumbling onto the ground he lay near to where Matt was. Both of them turned to see the rogue cruiser crash into a helicopter bringing it down in flames

"Whoa!" The man yelled. "Did you see that?!" he sounded as if he were going to start dancing around.

"See it?!" George yelled panicked and panting. "I DID it!" his head hit the ground with a thud as he blacked out.


	4. Realtime reaction

"Alright guy's" Sharon Browne said opening the door. "You all ready?"

"Ready for what?" Frodo questioned shaking.

"Who are you?" John added

"Honestly, George, don't egg them on. No comments from you Keith," she said pointing to Jareth "that was supposed to be pronounced like that." She chuckled. "Heartland's up first, same as always--" she stopped when she passed Han, "Ryan, you STINK." She said exasperated.

"Ryan?" Han asked.

"Yes, YOU Ryan," she sighed as she spotted Frodo and walked over to him.

"Damian," she scolded, running her thumb over a shallow scratch on his cheek. "I TOLD you not to try shaving yet."

"But--"

"Now, I don't care who told you to," she glared over at Jareth again, and then at Drew who was just as confused as the rest of them, just handling it much better. "I'm telling you not to, and I'm sure your mother would agree with me. You don't want to upset your mother now do you?" she asked knowingly.

"…no?" he answered.

"Good. We all ready to sing?"

"Sing what?" said the goblin king haughtily "I can sing."

"I certainly hope so." Sharon said sarcastically. "Like I said; Heartland, same as always."

"I don't know that song," Frodo warily said.

"I don't sing," Drew and John remarked at the same time.

"Now of all times is when you chose to be quite Paul? Before a show?" She was wearing thin and wished they would stop joking around.

"I too fear I've never heard that song," replied Jareth, leaning toward Sharon, his different colored eyes smoldering.

"Good looks may work on the fangirls Keith," she wacked him over the head with a clip-board she was carrying. "But I know you." All the man looked up at her shocked, save Han Solo, who was laughing mercilessly. "Fine!" Sharon said. "I'll play along! Here are the lyrics, maybe if you look them over you'll remember." She handed them the stack of papers off her clip-board "On stage in three." Sharon slammed the door behind her.

"Men," she muttered walking off. "That happened in the first tour, you'd think they'd have gotten over it by now."

~*~

They began to pour over the words. "What does that even say?!" Han asked looking at the chorus.

"I think it's elfish," Frodo remarked

"Fine then. You can sing that part." Jareth said.

"I can't read elfish!" he cried.

"What's said is said." The goblin king replied crossing his arms.


	5. Sam and ROSY!

"Master, mater, come!" came a raspy voice.

Damian shouted at the sight of the grubby albino hobbit. "What _is_ that?" he asked again

"You're the one who said we had to follow it." said Sam begrudgingly. Gollum scowled and hobbled out of sight.

"Where are we anyways?" he asked.

"Frodo, have you forgotten everything? Sam remarked.

"While I'm at it, who are you?"

"Samwise!" he yelled "remember… Sam! And we are going to destroy the ring."

"How?" asked Damian.

"You've got to throw it into the fire of Mount Doom."

"Mount Doom?" he asked. "Where is Mount Doom, and why have I got to do it?!"

"We're ON Mount Doom!"

"Mount Doom is NOT a nice name; in fact, I vote we go home…right now."

"Frodo, the ring is too much of a burden, look what it's done to your mind," Sam said eyeing the ring. "Let me share the load. I'll take it."

"Okay, yes, please take it!" Damian pulled off the chain and held it out in between them "You can go to Mount… Scary place, whatever it's called and--" suddenly the ringwraith plummeted down from above, snatching the chain from his grasp and knocking them onto their backs.

"That's not good is it?" he asked lying next to Sam.

"No," he replied.

"Are we all gonna die?"

Sam was dazed. "Most likely." They lay there a few moments longer, still trying to accept what had just happened. Suddenly Sam spoke barely above a whisper "If I ever get back to the shire, I'll marry Rosie.

"Rosy? Keith's friend? Umm… Sam…hate to break it to you but I think Rosy has a girlfriend."

"What?!" Sam yelled sitting up.

A roar came bellowing out from somewhere, large and vicious.

"Time to go!" said Damian standing and grabbing Samwise's wrist. They ran into the safety of a cave. "We should be--" the roar sounded again, closer. "Keep running!" he yelled pulling Sam deeper into the catacombs before light flooded in.

They were in a ballroom.

~*~

The throne room had been cleared out.

"This is the only way he could have gone." Sarah panted as she and her friends ran in and saw the pathway leading out. "I've got to face him alone."

"Milady, but why?" asked the fox-creature.

"That's the way it's done." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, then if that is way it is done, then that is the way you must do it." He said sadly. "But should you need us…"

"Yes, should you need us…?" Hoggle repeated.

"I'll call. Thank you," she said near tears "Thank all of you." With one last look at her friends she took off down the hall.

She gasped as she entered the Escher room, with its many stairwells all facing different directions, she heard music start, though not the menacing music she would have expected from the Goblin King.

"Woo!" Keith yelled sliding into view holding Toby on his side. "Ch-ch-ch-changes!" he sang disappearing behind a wall.

"Turn and face the strain." sang a goblin popping out from behind Sarah.

"That's not it!" cried another goblin with an accent. "It's 'STRANGE'!" The two goblins proceeded to wrestle but the goblin king took no notice; he was tossing Toby up in air as he continued.

"Ch-ch-ch-changes!" He sang again as he popped back out, standing on the same platform as her, but he was upside down. He walked to the ledge and wound up next to Sarah, then walked through her. She looked at him shocked, and he was smiling like a child in a candy store. "That… rocked." Keith said almost giggling. He jumped off the platform and landed on a sideways floor.

Toby was laughing almost as much as Keith, who sounded like a maniac, running to the other end of the hall. "Strange fascination, fascinating me" he continued dancing through another doorway, expecting to wind up facing a different way entirely he was shocked to see a richly designed ballroom.

He turned quickly to go back but bonked his nose into a wall. "Ow!" He yelled. Toby took this opportunity to snatch a chunk of his hair. "Would you stop touching my hair?!" he cried.

"Keith?" someone asked. He turned to see Damian standing with someone else who looked different from everything else.

"You're animated!" Keith yelled at Damian.

"You've got a kid!" he yelled at the same time.

"Well I couldn't leave him with the gremlins--er, goblins. You should have seen what they did to the chickens, at least I THINK they were the chickens…" he shuddered. "Who is that?" Keith asked pointing to the hobbit. "And why is he not animated the same way you are?"

"I am? You mean we are."

Keith looked down at his arm; Damian was right. "Huh," he said. "That's cool…"

"This is Sam, and uh—Sam here wants to marry Rosy!" Damian said.

"… She's got a thing for R's doesn't she?" He remarked. "But I think Rosy has a girlfriend."

"What?!" Sam yelled again.


	6. Sam and Ryan!

**Authors Note: Hey y'all! In case people haven't been able to figure out what movies the boyos are in it goes as such:**

**Damian: Lord of the Rings as Frodo**

**Keith: Labyrinth as the Goblin king, Jareth**

**Ryan: Star Wars as Han Solo**

**Paul: Elizabethtown as Drew**

**George: Live Free or Die Hard as John McClane**

**Kayley: Beauty and the Beast as Belle**

**Sam: Phantom of the Opera as Christine**

**And the egg reference from Chp. 4 is due to the infamous 'Wind Up' Sharon Browne and Phil Coulter pulled on the boyos, you can find it in the forum on their website, if anyone needs the link I'll be more than happy to comply!**

"Do something!" Leia yelled.

"I'm trying!" Ryan cried. 'Crap!' he thought. 'The kid—I mean Luke saved them from this!' He was trying to remain level-headed. "Brace the walls with something!"

"What do you think I'm doing?! Why don't you get your walking carpet to help out?!" Chewbacca growled at her and began to beat his fists against the wall.

"Use that rod!" Ryan said to Chewy pointing at a long black stick of some sort. Chewy waded through the trash, now up to their waists. Leia had pushed her back against the wall and was trying to reach her feat to the other to brace it that way.

As Chewbacca pulled the rod out a clanking and sucking noise filled the room.

"What did you do, you--" Leia started to insult but was cut off. The floor fell through and the stench of garbage disappeared replaced by a dank musty scent.

~*~

Sam was curled up in a tight ball wearing the exquisite dress the Phantom had fabricated for Christine, bawling her eyes out. After watching 'The Phantom of the Opera' so many times she had the ending memorized, always saying Christine should have gone with the Phantom and that if she were in her place she would have. Being there now she wanted nothing more than to be in Ryan's arms.

"Christine?" came the Phantoms voice meekly; behind the entire calloused surface the Phantom was rather anxious about having his love, his music, down in his lair in a wedding gown.

"I don't want you." Sam whimpered. "I want Ryan." she whispered as another tear flowed down her cheek.

"Who's Ryan?" the malice had returned.

She quickly wiped her tears away. "Ryan is uh—Ryan is—um… my pet gerbil!" she quickly lied. She detested lying but knew that if he knew who Ryan was he would surely kill him. "I just… want my gerbil, I miss him"

Suddenly Sam felt something bubbling up inside her, forcing its way through her diaphragm. With sudden vengeance she stood quickly and found she couldn't stop herself as she sang. "_Have you gored yourself at last in your lust for blood?"_ she tried to cover her mouth but to no avail, her voice broke through _"Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?"_

The Phantom walked over and ran his hand over her cheek. _"That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood,"_ he serenaded. _"Has also denied me, the joys of the flesh." _Sam ripped herself away. "_This face, the infection," _the hurt ghost continued. "_That poisons our love…"_

"Please!" she tried to intercept again. "My name is--"

"_This face that earned, a mother's fear and loathing, a mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing…"_

"I'm not Christine!"

"Pity comes too late!" he yelled pushing the veil onto her head. "_Turn around and face your fate! An eternity of this,"_ he pointed to his deformities. "_Before your eyes…"_

Sam had accepted her fate. She was stuck here, and she would never see her family again. Choking back her sobs she continued to sing. _"This haunted face holds no horror for me now." _She unmasked a mirror to show him his reflection. _ "It's in your soul that the true distortion lies…"_

Hearing splashing footsteps of Roul, the Phantom looked to the gate. "_Wait. I think my dear, we have a guest!"_

Screaming filled the chamber as three people fell from the ceiling and landed in the murky water.

"Ryan!" Sam yelled and tried to run off the platform to him.

"I though Ryan was your gerbil." The phantom said suspiciously as he grabbed her wrist pulling Sam back to him.

"Umm…" she turned back to him, Leia, and Chewy. "You landed on Ryan!" Sam cried pointing to them. Pulling out of the Phantoms grasp she waded to Ryan and helped him up.

He gave her a confused look. "Gerbil?

"Yes!" she yelled "You've killed my pet! You have to get me a new one." She turned back to the Phantom. "I've got to came with you to pick him out." Sam hooked Ryan's arm and began to march out of the lair with Chewbacca following close behind.

"Wait!" Leia stopped. "You've led me no where but into deeper trouble Flyboy. I wont go anywhere with you!"

Ryan and Sam exchanged looks. "Star Wars?" she asked.

"You can stay here!" he said pulling Sam along. Once out of ear-shot he whispered to Sam "she is WAY too much like Kayley!"

The princess sat down on a rock submerged in the murk. After a few moments of silence the phantom spoke. "Do you sing?" he asked

"Not for you!"

He was beginning to like this girl.

As Sam and Ryan walked out of the water and into the dimly lit hallways things started to brighten and the rocks became smooth and gained an elegant style. Continuing down this way they came to a large room.

"Keith! Damian!" Sam yelled running to them. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Sam!" Damian cried, relieved to see the Sam he knew, and then stopped short. "You're wearing a wedding dress."

"…it's a long story, and I really don't want to talk about it."

"This is going right up there with the cheesecake fiasco isn't it?" Keith asked.

"We don't talk about that." The friends said in unison.


	7. Screams in the castle

"Just go!" Matt yelled to George who was freezing up outside the room where his supposed daughter was being kept. He was going to have to go in there and get her back, and Matt said most likely have to shoot quite a few bad men. Bad or not George was not too crazy about killing anyone. He was willing to go to the ends of the earth to protect his daughter, though he was almost positive the girl in there wasn't her. Matt had called her Lucy before expressing that he was attracted to her. He remembered how that had unfolded….

"SHE'S NINE YEARS OLD!" George had yelled

"… She doesn't look it." Matt commented.

"That would be like Keith liking her!"

"Who's Keith?!" the exasperated man cried.

"John!" Matt yelled bringing George into the present, well what he thought was the present. "Run and fire!"

George flung the door open and pointed the gun at the only people in the room, but instead of it being dark with a girl tied up it was a grand ballroom with huge windows opposite him showing a display of the full moon in the night sky, and standing there were most of his co-workers.

"Which one do I shoot!?" Matt yelled beside him.

"None of them!" he tossed the gun to the ground and jogged to them, relieved to see them, but more relieved at the fact that he didn't have to kill anyone.

Suddenly a scream pierced through the air.

~*~

Paul had been shoved into the airport by two women who he could only assume to be Drew's sister and mother complaining all the while.

"Just give them the suit." His mother said handing him a garment bag. "Then come home."

Once on the plane he noticed there was no one in the section, save himself and the suit. A blonde flight attendant came waltzing over a knelt next to his seat. "By taking this flight," she said with a thick southern accent. "You have just saved all out jobs, possibly the entire airline. To thank you we would like to give you a seat in first class."

"Really?" Paul asked. "That's the first good thing that's happened to me today!" he got up as she started walking down the pathway. "Might I ask how I saved the airline?"

She turned back to him. "I'm tired and I don't want to keep walking all the way back here."

"Then…might I ask your name?" She pointed to her name badge.

"Clair." She opened the door leading to first class and ushered him through, but then cut in front of him. "This is not first class." Clair said walking into the trashed room, the tattered curtains swaying in the wind.

"What is it?" Paul asked.

"I dunno. Let's find out." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the hallway and into the belly of the beast. "Look at that." Clair walked over to a glass cover and slowly removed it bringing the glowing rose into sight. "It looks… familiar…" she said circling it.

A roar ripped through the small room. Turning fast Paul and Clair saw the Beast's towering figure arched down like a cats as he began to pounce toward the rose.

As he jumped Clair leaped out of the way and ran out the door they had entered from the airplane, now an elaborate oak door pulling Paul with her.

They heard the beast howling behind them and running closer. Paul screamed.


	8. Glitter Disapearences

Clair came sliding down the banister directly in front of the group. "Slide down, it's faster!" she cried up to Paul who was running down the stairs.

"No, No!" they heard someone screaming then laughing. "Whee!!!!" Kayley cried as the beast run down the hall with her holding onto his tail surfing down the hall in her socks, her shoes having been abandoned once in the castle. "Wait!" she said more to herself than anyone. "Killing Paul, bad! Stop, ya stupid retarded wad of fluff!" the beast continued. "Ah, well," she shrugged. "Worked last time! Stop!" she cried again.

As Kayley released his tail the beast leaped down the stairs not touching one of them and landed in front of Keith, who turned Toby away from him.

"Keith!" Kayley ran down to him cutting in front of the beast. Paul peaked out from behind Keith's shoulder.

"What is it?" he practically whimpered. The beast was snarling at all of them, almost seeming to foam.

"You have a kid!" Kayley continued.

"I think there's something a little more pressing right now!" Ryan yelled.

Matt had his gun cocked and tried to fire but nothing came, the transformation had altered it. Samwise screamed and ducked behind Damian, and Chewbacca placed himself between the predator and Ryan who had Sam clinging onto him and shaking like a leaf.

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city," Keith began to recite.

"You walked through a door." Damian contoured.

"Not the point." He said flinging his arms out. "To take back the…" he looked his girlfriend up and down, she didn't exactly fit child so… "Kayley, you have stolen."

The Beast roared in his face blowing his long hair back.

Keith covered his face with his arms for some sort of protection. "You have no power over me!"

With a sudden puff a glitter they were all gone.


	9. Home

"_Come by the hills, to the land… where fancy is free…" _Frodo sang while wearing the oversized blue suit, the pant legs rolled up as far as they would possibly go._ "And stand where the peaks meet the sk--" _suddenly he was pulled down by the hem of his pants, once again ragged and stained.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sam asked his hand covering Frodo's mouth. He pulled out of his grasp and turned to look at his attacker.

"Sam!" he yelled throwing his arms around his friend.

"Shh!" He cried "the ringwraith!"

Frodo sighed and leaned back on the rock. "It's good to be back…"

~*~

Jareth walked to the front of the stage. "_And how this twisted wreckage down main street, will bring us all together in the end…"_ the fangirls all stared at the singer throwing an 80's twist on all of the music Keith was scheduled to sing, though they were QUITE appreciative of his new wardrobe. _"and we'll go marching' down the road to freedom…"_

"Freedom!" a soprano goblin piped up.

"_Free_--" Jareth stopped and sighed then flopped down onto his stone throne suddenly depressed. The 'Surfer Medley' had been next. Toby clamored up onto his lap. "Hello Little Jareth." He said the infant. "I suppose your sister shall be giving up soon…" he conjured a crystal ball and brought Keith performing the song to its surface. Toby began to paw at the images hair.

~*~

"_I never meant to hurt you," _Han Solo sang after the dancer in red who rolled her eyes in return. "_I never meant to break your heart in two,"_ She glanced back and started to walk over. "_I'm sorry if I hurt you, I'm sorry,"_ he shrugged "_but it's what I seem to do." _With a glare she spun away. _"They call me a heart--"_

"What are you doing just standing there?! Help him!"

Han stood there a second dazed. "Oh right! Kid!" he fell to his knees and began to dig through the filth.

~*~

"_I am strong when I am on your shoulders!"_ Drew was singing, putting all of himself behind it, and the crowd was screaming, cheering, and chanting. "_You raise me up…" _he began to build up, closing his eyes as he was drawn into the melody. "_To more… than… I…can…" _he opened his eyes and muttered a curse. He was standing at his father's memorial on the stage.

"Drew," said a woman, his aunt. "You can sing."

"Yes" he whispered. "I was just… inspired to sing…. It's over now." He got down off the stage and sat in his seat.

~*~

Kneeling down on the stage john began to sing the final notes _"though he may be gone, memories linger on, and I miss him." _He stopped singing and whispered. "The old man."

_BOOM!_

The cruiser had just collided with the helicopter. John opened his eyes slowly watching the debris fall around them.

"Whoa!" Matt yelled "Did you see that?!"

John sat there a moment. "I did NOT do that."


	10. THE END

"Alright guy's," Sharon said opening the door. "You all ready?"

"What?" George asked, his newspaper rolled up and held like a pistol.

Keith slowly lowered his arms from their protective stance. "Who…?

"Honestly George," she continued. "Don't egg them on. No comments from you Keith, it was supposed to be pronounced like that."

"It's not egg!" Keith yelled stomping his foot sending a flurry of glitter around him.

Sharon gave him an odd look. "Alright then… on stage in three." She said closing the door behind her.

"Is that…glitter?" asked Paul stifling a laugh.

"I was Bowie," he said matter-of-factly. "Of course there's glitter!"

"Oh, pew, Ryan," said Damian curled up next to George once again and holding his game. "You reek!"

"Well I was in an intergalactic garbage chute."

"…a what?" Paul, Keith and Damian asked all at once.

"Poor deprived little child. We must educate you in the ways of Star Wars." Sam said as she walked in with Kayley in tow.

"No!" Paul all but yelled. "No more movies. Ever."

"You're alive!" Keith cried throwing his arms around her as she rolled her eyes.

"The Beast LIKED me," Kayley responded. "It's you he tried to kill."

"I was trying to rescue you!"

"No," Damian remarked. "You were dancing and trying to get back to your 'castle'."

"Well…I WOULD have rescued her… eventually."

"My hero." His girlfriend scoffed.

"What kind of security do we have? They let a 5-foot fangirl back here." Paul said

"5'1 and a half and you know it!" Kayley yelled. "I saved your life!" she put on a false southern accent.

"No 'ya didn't." Keith replied

"Anybody want a peanut?" Kayley quoted.

"No more rhymes now I mean it!" Sam quoted back.

"No more movies!" George yelled.

THE END


	11. Plagerism

I have been plagiarized.

Plagiarism is not something that is okay, and certainly not okay on fanfiction by any means.

My two characters from this story were taken. Taken and shredded. I will not post anything more until this is dealt with. I refuse.

All stories will be deleted, save this one to show that I have proof that Kayley and Sam, now named something else in the story that they were taken to, were mine first. The descriptions something I was and am proud of.

This will be taken care of.


End file.
